Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna (ナックルズ・ザ・エキドゥナ, Nakkurusu za Ekiduna), is both a fictional character and a protagonist from the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series created by Yuji Naka and Satoshi Tajiri. He is a wild and tough red anthropomorphic echidna, who is both physically powerful and highly resilient. He is known famous as a lonely traveler, treasure hunter and a master of martial arts. He is also the current Guardian of both Angel Island and the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone seeking to abuse it. He is also one of the surviving echidna descendants of the Knuckles Clan. He is also one of Sonic's oldest, long-time friends and rivals. He is entirely devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is of no importance. While his primary concern is protecting his home from invaders, certain threats, particularly those posed by Dr. Eggman, have been enough to persuade him to leave the island. "Throughout most of my life, it's my duty to protect the Master Emerald! It's already been taken, destroyed during my watch...or 'both!' I will 'not' fail, nor be humiliated again! They can keep coming, keep trying, keep fighitng...but I 'won't' lose!!" :—Knuckles the Echidna. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4Kids): Dan Green (English), Nobutoshi Canna (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Leonardo Serrano (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Florus Rooijen (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Sébastien Desjours (French), Not Known (Galician), Claus-Peter Damitz (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Oreste Baldini (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Anders Sundstedt (Norwegian), Radosław Kaliski (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Vyacheslav Baranov (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Sergio Mesa (Spanish), Mattias Knave (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Leonardo Serran (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Alliud Armas (Latin Spanish) :Voice actor (TPCi/Studiopolis): Travis Willingham (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Gilles Shalhoub (Arabic), Not Known (Austrailia), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Czech), Jelle Amersfoort (Dutch), Markus Niemi (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Miron Aharonovich (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Róbert Harcsik (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Irish), Not Known (Isralian), Maurizio Merluzzo (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Kamil Pruban (Polish), Guilherme Barroso (Portuguese), Florian Silaghi (Romanian), Daniel Eldarov (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Dmytro Tereshchuk (Ukrainian), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Marco Di Cesare (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Knuckles is an anthropomorphic echidna with red fur that covers most of his body, peach skin on his muzzle, a white crescent-shaped patch of fur on his chest. He also has seven dreadlock-like spines on his head and a tail. For attire, Knuckles wears red and yellow shoes, each with green cuffs and a grey, sextuple-bolted plate on top. He also wears large, white, mitten-like gloves with sock-like cuffs and two spiked knuckles on each hand. However, whenever he leaves the island, he wears a brown cowboy hat. The hat has blue line around with yellow rounds with red five-pointed stars on them. Knuckles is also seen to carry on light-colored travel bag and keeping blue sun-glasses on mostly for the harder sun lighting. Past self The younger version of Knuckles the Echidna does have many similar character features for the most part comparing to his present self, including long red quills behind his head, long soft nose and white crescent symbol on his chest. However, he had black eyes. He also has seven dreadlock-like spines on his head and a medium-sized tail. For attire, Knuckles wears yellow and red shoes, each with green cuffs and a grey, sextuple-bolted plates on top. However, colors on his shoes are seem to be altered comparing to his future shoes, as the red and yellow colors have switched their places on shoes and gray, sextuple-bolted plates are somewhat smaller. Current Knuckles had grown taller, and his eyes became violet. His medium-sized tail was also slightly changed, into tri-crooked tail. For attire, his red and yellow shoes with green cuffs that was altered and based on the Jamaican flag, like how Sonic's shoes were probably based on the American flag. * Hair Color: Red, white * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Violet (Originally Black) * Age: 16 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 110 cm (3' 7") * Weight: 40 kg (88 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery File:Young_Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles, when he was younger. File:Sonic-free-riders-knuckles--signature.png|Knuckles in the Riders Saga. Personality Knuckles is a tough and stoic loner who takes guarding the Master Emerald very seriously. He beleives that there is good in everyone, and he always forgives people, even villains, like Dr. Eggman & Team Rocket, which causes him to be gullible. He's smart too, though. Knuckles is good at finding things, and knows when things are done the wrong way. While Knuckles is mainly tough and gruff, he is also very nice, kind and friendly. But he has a bit of a temper as well, which seems to dissapear quickly. Knuckles is generally a likeable enchilada who is easy to talk to as long as you don't do something to make him angry. A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. Once he and Sonic were rivals, but their differences have been resolved. He is stubborn and doesn't adapt easily. He is entirely devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is of no importance. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Knuckles can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a faithful and good-hearted hero. Relationships Friends/Allies * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog (good friend and rival) ** Tails the Fox (Good Friend) * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Big the Cat ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao * Vanilla the Rabbit * Team Chaotix ** Charmy the Bee ** Espio the Chameleon ** Vector the Crocodile * Resistance ** Thomas Jones ** Mighty the Armadillo ** Rotor the Walrus ** Ray the Flying Squirrel ** Nicole the Lynx (best friend) ** Desert Raiders *** Sonar the Fennec *** Spike the Porcupine *** Trevor Burrow the Mole ** Shijin Warriors *** Bunker the Turtle *** Cinder the Pheasant *** Dulcy the Dragon *** Jian the Tiger ** Wolf Pack *** Lupe the Wolf *** Whisper the Wolf * Ash Ketchum * Misty * Tracey Sketchit * Brock * Prof. Samuel Oak * Christopher Thorndyke * Chuck Thorndyke * Nelson Thorndyke * Lindsey Thorndyke * Mister Tanaka * Ella * Helen * Mister Stewart * Frances * Danny * Hawk * Doctor Cadberry * May * Max * G.U.N. ** G.U.N. Commander ** Chief Hugo Brass ** Captain Amanda Tower ** Topaz ** Team Dark *** Shadow the Hedgehog *** Rouge the Bat *** E-123 Omega * United Federation ** The President (games and manga) ** The President (anime) * Dawn * Iris * Cilan * Serena * Clemont * Bonnie * Cosmo the Seedrian * Lana * Mallow * Lillie * Sophocles * Kiawe * Team Sol ** Blaze the Cat ** Silver the Hedgehog * Freedom Fighters ** Sally Acorn ** Bunnie Rabbot ** Antoine D'Coolette ** Omochao Family * Tikal the Echidna (ancestor) * Pachacamac the Echidna (Possible ancestor) * Sinbad the Sailor (Arabian Nights counterpart) * Sir Gawain (Camelot counterpart) Neutral * Chaos * Emerl Rivals * Rouge the Bat * Sonic the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) * Storm the Albatross (Rival in strength) Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman *** Decoe *** Bocoe ** Jack Robotnik *** Orbot *** Cubot ** Bokkun ** Eggman's Robots *** Metal Sonic ** Egg Army *** Infinite *** Dr. Starline * Dr. Julian Snively * Team Rocket ** Giovanni ** Jessie ** James ** Meowth ** Butch ** Cassidy * Bruiser Boys ** Li Yan * Jerome Wise * Ghosts ** King Boom Boo * Team Magma ** Maxie * Team Aqua ** Archie * Biolizard * Team Galactic ** Cyrus * Team Plasma ** Ghetsis * Team Flare ** Lysandre * Team Skull ** Guzma * Metarex ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus ** Yellow Zelkova * Black Arms ** Black Doom * Solaris ** Mephiles the Dark * Nocturnus Clan * Dr. Eggman Nega * Walter Naugus Powers and Abilities His primary traits are his super strength, and the two spike-like knuckles on each of his hands, from which his name is derived from, which he can use to dig and climb walls. He can also trap the wind under his dreadlocks to glide through the air. He is so strong that he can shatter nearly just about anything. Knuckles' name is derived from the four knuckle-like spikes, two on each of his gloves, which are actually sharp spikes. Knuckles wears two spiked gloves, and his dominant trait is his strength and brings Shovel Claws with him that he use for digging. He can also glide by trapping air under his dreadlocks, can climb up walls with ease, and is very skilled at a wide variety of martial art forms. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Air Mole Bomb * Attack Support 8 * Boost Mode * Chao Attack * Climb * Dash Boost * Dash Punch * Deep Impact * Dig * Double Punch * Drill Claw * Enrage * Fire Combination * Fire Dunk * Fireball Jump * Gail Meteor * Glide * Gravity Control * Gravity Dive * Grind Step * Grinder Attack * Grinding Knuckles Attack * Ground Shaker * Guard * Hammer Attack * Hammer Punch * Hard Line (requires Shadow and Shade) * Homing Attack * Item Box Transfer * Jump Dash * Kick Dash * Kn. Air Hook * Kn. Straight * Knuckle Slam * Knuckles Chop * Knuckles Dash * Knuckles Express (requires Shadow) * Knuckles Guard * Knuckles Heal * Knuckles Jump * Knuckles Punch * Knuckles Run * Knuckles Sandwich (requires Sonic and Amy) * Knuckles Style * Knuckles Upper * Major Eruption * Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack * Megaton Hook * Meteor Crush * Meteor Punch * Mole Bomb * Power Flash * Punch Attack * Quake Punch * Revolver Slam (requires Sonic) * Rival Takedown * Rock Free Fall * Screwdriver * Skim Boost * Slide * Slingshot * Solid Knuckle * Sonic Overdrive (Team Blast attack the requires Tails and Omega) * Spin Attack * Spin Dash * Spin Jump * Strength Support 3 * Spinning Back punch * Spiral Attack * Spiral Upper * Swim * Tag Action * Team Ultimate * Thunder Arrow * Triangle Dive * Trick Action * Trounce Support * Uppercut * Volcanic Dunk Move Skills * Super strength * Enhanced super speed * Enhanced durability * Enhanced stamina * Enhanced taste and smell * Wall climbing * High acrobatic skills and reflexes * Burrowing * Limited geokinesis * Gliding * Grinding * Martial arts skills * Treasure hunter skills * Extreme Gear riding skills * Controlling the Master Emerald * Sensing chaos energy * Tracking skills * Leadership skills * Driving skills * Harnessing chaos energy ** Hyper Mode initiation ** Super transformation ** Super Knuckles transformation * Hyper-go-on usage * Proficient Enerbeam wielder Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Super Knuckles :Main article: Super Sonic By using all seven Chaos Emeralds that are collected, Sonic can be able to initiate and transform into a super transformation called Super Sonic, a faster, stronger and invulnerable version of himself that can fly, teleport and move faster than the speed of light. Color Powers :Main article: Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Knuckles can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Knuckles has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early life Synopsis ''Sonic Pokémon'' Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Knuckles the Echidna Wikipedia * Knuckles the Echidna Heroes Wiki * Knuckles the Echidna Mobius Encyclopaedia * Knuckles the Echidna Nintendo Wikia * Knuckles the Echidna Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * … Category:Echidna Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Power type characters Category:Sonic characters